<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minuit à Paris by yrko69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935859">Minuit à Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69'>yrko69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Thérèse Gellé/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:03:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1786年9月中到10月初的Camille和SJ之间的，爱情（炮友情）故事。</p><p>纯属虚构，如有雷同……我真的很希望有雷同（。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Desmoulins/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saint-Just</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个穷逼（cami）和一个乡巴佬（SJ）在巴黎发生的爱情（不是其实是炮友情）的故事。</p><p>俩人都十分的道德沦丧。真·道德沦丧。看完被雷不要怪我没提醒。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+++</p><p> </p><p>1786年9月16日，凌晨。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Antoine蹑手蹑脚地拎着箱子溜出自家院落大门的时候，鸡都还没打鸣。</p><p> </p><p>这着实不是出行的好时候。凌晨的雾霭笼罩着大地，让人几乎无法辨认五米之外的世界。天上飘洒着丝丝细雨，使得本就崎岖的道路更加泥泞难走。只是Antoine铁了心要走，那便即使外面正有八十万道雷往下劈，他也还是要走，恶劣的环境只换来他一句低声的咒骂。他把沉得仿佛装了两具尸体的手提箱甩到肩上，反手合上院门，头也不回地走进一片迷蒙的黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>这是一次各个细节都经过仔细斟酌的行动：三十里地外的绍尼镇每周六下午一点会有邮车准时前往巴黎。所以Antoine需要深夜出发，上午到达镇上。盘桓半日做做补给，再在被他扔在家里的母亲回过神之前搭上马车扬长而去。这样不到傍晚便可以抵达巴黎城中，找家就近的旅馆入住，大隐隐于市，从此和这座伴他长大的小村落再无瓜葛。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>一切都顺利地按照预测进行着，下午两三点的时候他已经在车里呆得快要发疯，百无聊赖地扭头看向窗外，开始数起转晴的田野上一根根后撤的树木。他旁边的旅客显然和他一样闲得发慌，毫不见外地凑上来就要和他唠家常。</p><p> </p><p>“年轻人，去巴黎干什么啊？”</p><p>大夏天里Antoine用帽子遮着上半张脸，围巾遮着下半张脸，比抢银行的裹得还严实，警惕性高得吓人。他象征性地朝对方的方向动了动脑袋，惜字如金地吐露着机械式的瞎话模板。</p><p>“上学。”</p><p>“怎么就你一个人？没有同乡和你顺路吗？”</p><p>Antoine暗自皱眉，随口嗯了一声，然后干脆利落地关闭了对话窗口。</p><p>“抱歉先生，我有点困。”</p><p>对方识趣地闭嘴，悻悻祝了他一句好梦。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine闭上眼睛，强行压下身体深处突然疯狗一样试图往脑门上窜的烦闷。</p><p>这个路人真讨厌。话多无所谓，但偏偏你要哪壶不开提哪壶。</p><p>他当然本该有人同行——这个计划最初做出来，是准备用来带着Thérèse私奔的。</p><p> </p><p>可惜，Thérèse曾和他约定一起到巴黎成家立业，却在一个多月前突然和别人结了婚。晴天一道霹雳，绕是Antoine研究过无数克己的理论，都被这迎面一劈劈到了九霄云外。</p><p>何况他才十九岁，荷尔蒙大过天，理性克制根本拦不住情绪失控。人前摆出一张冷脸永远最为容易，刻进灵魂的伤口却是谁疼谁自己知道。</p><p>背叛向来是Antoine生命里不可碰触的禁区。从这方面讲，情人和朋友也没什么本质区别。所以最初他的愤怒掩盖了所有其他的伤痛。他用尖锐的言辞深深刺伤过Thérèse，把自己关在家里深居简出，试图用阅读和写作来忘掉这个女人。可惜一切徒劳——怒火烧干净后，灰烬下的伤痕暴露而出。曾经熟悉的一草一木一枝一叶如今无不变成锋利的刀剑，随便一个风吹草动就照他的伤口径直往里插，刀刀都是撕心裂肺的疼。</p><p> </p><p>被这样虐待了一个月后，Antoine的忍耐终于达到了极限。</p><p>人还是该对自己坦诚些：去你大爷的布莱朗库尔，他受够了。这地方他就是待不下去。苦大仇深地继续熬在这毫无意义。他要走，到一个没人认识他、他也不认识任何人的世界。至少在伤口痊愈之前，不再给任何人机会把半结的痂重新撕开。</p><p> </p><p>这实在已经脱离了离家出走的范畴。这根本就是逃难。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>他下榻酒店的老板是个神奇的人：三四十岁年纪，废话比啰里八嗦的普通法国人少一半起跳。Antoine要开房便给开，要几楼就给几楼。干脆利落，丝毫不跟他客套。只有最后Antoine询问附近哪里有当铺时抬眼打量了一下他，跟着突然开口语出惊人。</p><p>“小伙儿一个人？要不找俩姑娘？”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>巴黎的法语吞音严重，乍听不太好懂。Antoine甚至有点怀疑自己听错了。他想这人莫非是个钓鱼执法，嫖娼在你们巴黎难道合法？</p><p>老板见他一脸警惕不回话，也不再多说什么。呵呵笑了两声，从柜台里摸出张折了两折的纸，连同房间钥匙一起递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine道了谢，拎起箱子，小心翼翼地爬过一段又老又旧、踩上去吱哇乱叫、感觉随时都会塌进地下室的楼梯。楼梯的尽头是一扇低矮的木门。钥匙孔生了锈，涩得很。拧到最后他简直怀疑自己会把钥匙拧折在里面。待到木门转开，入眼的场面更让他心生绝望：这地方看起来好像传说中巫婆们会住的那种不见天日的地下室：一张摇摇欲坠的单人床，破破烂烂的桌椅，仿佛几年没洗过的床单，壁炉里盖着一层厚厚的灰，空气里还弥漫着一股稀奇古怪的霉味。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得他父亲曾经的马厩都比这个房间干净一百倍。</p><p> </p><p>情绪的爆发来得就是这么突然。Antoine把死沉的行李箱往地上重重一掼，转身飞起一脚狠狠踹上脏兮兮的墙壁。踹完才发现墙壁之所以这么脏，是因为上面早已布满了乱七八糟的鞋印，仔细看还能看到几个淡淡的手印。Antoine凑上去研究了一下：有点像干涸的血迹。</p><p> </p><p>真棒，看来被这个脏乱差的小黑屋逼疯的远不止他一个。</p><p> </p><p>他在原地站了一会，平复了一下气息，打开老板塞在他手心的那张纸。看到上面用铅笔简单地写了一行地址。</p><p>有过刚刚那句简单的问话，这行地址的意义不言而喻。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine没再犹疑，他搜出自己所有的现金，穿过阴暗的楼梯间。走回了夕阳普照的金色巴黎。</p><p> </p><p>嫖娼不是犯法吗，好啊。反正他也不想形影相吊地在这个见鬼地方住着。希望巴黎的警察效率高点，赶紧抓他进监狱。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>地址上坐落的妓院和他的想象得大相径庭。仿佛就是一幢最正常不过的公寓楼，里面摩肩接踵地挤满了无数巫婆住的小黑屋的那种楼。</p><p>Antoine有一瞬间怀疑自己找错了地方。刚想低头确认一下地址，一个浓妆艳抹的女人便从黑漆漆的门洞里钻了出来。她在他身前数步的安全距离外停住脚步，上下打量了他几眼。跟着声音软软地率先开口：</p><p>“先生，来找乐子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>说不紧张是假的，Antoine一直以来都只在乡下地方和淳朴的小姑娘们调情，何曾跟风情万种的大姐姐谈过生意。想着大概多说多错多露怯，便只谨慎地点了点头。</p><p>女人沉默半晌，咯咯笑了起来。</p><p>“嗯……那么您有介绍信吗？”</p><p>Antoine略作思索，继续一言不发地递上了酒店老板的小纸条。</p><p>女人接过纸条瞟了一眼，似乎确认了什么，点点头让他稍等。她转身打开门冲着里面叽里咕噜地说了些什么，等到她再回来，已换上了一副媚眼如丝的营业笑容。</p><p>“今晚还有一个姑娘没有约，可以陪您。一个小时五十锂。如果您想带她回家，价格再和她自己商量。可以吗？”</p><p>“我能否先看看她？”Antoine不置可否，字斟句酌。</p><p>“当然了先生，她应该……啊，您来啦。”</p><p> </p><p>女人侧过身，让出了或许就要陪伴Antoine一晚的姑娘。她一路走来，楼房投下的阴影逐渐从她脸上褪去，露出了一张Antoine分外熟悉的脸。</p><p>熟悉得他当场石化在路中间。</p><p> </p><p>我操，这他妈不是Thérèse的脸吗？？？</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>大概是他信教心不诚终遭报应。他背井离乡颠沛流离，就是想从他的世界中抹掉这张脸。结果辛苦奔波了一整天，跑出这么远来嫖居然还可以看见它。好像她就是他一个醒不来的噩梦，所有的挣扎都只能换来在这个梦中越陷越深。</p><p> </p><p>他从女人脸上移开目光，后撤一步，声音坚冰一般寒冷。</p><p>“谢谢，不用了，我不需要她。”</p><p> </p><p>长得和Thérèse如出一辙的女人显然不准备放弃他这块到口的肥肉，她一步跨上，熟门熟路地挽住他的臂弯，声音里拖着一股子慵懒的魅惑。</p><p>“别这样，您都不认识我。我技术很好的，您……”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>一般没醉到发酒疯的男人都不太会暴力推开软玉温香抱暖怀的机会。Antoine本也是一般人，奈何当街撞噩梦，只好演一回三贞九烈。何况这个噩梦居然还伸手碰他。他的防御机制警铃大作，本能地一甩胳膊，把女人推得一个趔趄。</p><p>“说了不用，你他妈离我远点！”</p><p> </p><p>女人退后两步才勉强站直了身体，目光突然变得犀利又凶狠。她伸出双手，清脆地拍了几下，在Antoine回过神来之前，几个彪形大汉已经不知道打哪钻了出来。三面封住了他的去路。</p><p> </p><p>“这人是来砸场的。揍他。”</p><p>女人冲他一指，声音里瞬间温柔全无，只剩尖锐和刺耳。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>夕阳恰在此时沉下了最后一道余晖。夜幕掀起一缕凉风，Antoine捏起了拳头。</p><p>看样子逃不了，不如痛痛快快干一仗。他正满腔的委屈濒临溃口。刚好来几个会动的沙袋让他练，何乐而不为。</p><p> </p><p>正当他观察哪个保镖看起来比较容易突破的时候，突然一人斜刺里插进来，直接挡在了他面前。Antoine全身戒备，差点下意识给那人来个肘击。幸好他没有——那人接下来的一句话让Antoine彻底懵了逼。</p><p> </p><p>“抱……抱歉抱歉。”</p><p>这人结结巴巴地说些莫名其妙的东西，居然还自说自话地边说边回身拉住了Antoine的手。Antoine险些又条件反射地想甩开，最后一秒堪堪收住。</p><p>“他……他是我的客人，我约他在这见，他第一次来，找错地方了。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>什么情况？你们巴黎到底是什么神仙地方？全民皆卖，满地碰瓷。<br/><br/></p><p>Antoine觉得自己撞了鬼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desmoulins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>继续道德沦丧提醒（）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>1786年9月16日，晚夏。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Camille漫无目的地晃悠在塞纳左岸的大街上。路过路易大帝中学的校门时，他条件反射地停下了脚步，抬头瞥了眼那块熟悉而又陌生的挂牌。然后移开目光，叹了口气。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>巴黎是个美艳的城市，至少在阳光下看上去如此。可惜艳丽美人通常无情，阳光也无法照进巴黎的所有角落。Camille在这里读过世界名校，考过律师执照。看上去混得风生水起，过得灿烂明媚，实际上穷得连房租都交不起。在栖身的小破屋里揭不开锅的时候，Camille想过一秒钟卷铺盖回老家，下一秒直接给了自己一嘴巴——回去跟一窝思维保守如同活在十二世纪的乡民们朝夕相处，他怕自己不出三天暴毙身亡。</p><p> </p><p>气死实在太凄惨，他选择穷死。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟穷可以苟，死得慢一些。他可以给亲爱的爹地写信要钱，可以去亲爱的Lucile那里蹭吃蹭喝，还有零星几个朋友愿意偶尔给他点接济。但Camille还稍微懂一点什么叫要脸。父亲财力有限，他和年轻的Lucile也并无婚约。脑内过了一圈他还可以借钱的人选后，发现好像只剩Lucile的父亲还没收过他的借条。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的迪普莱西先生，看在可爱的Lucile和您美丽的太太的份上，可否请您借我几个钱交房租………”</p><p>他脑补了一下对方看到这句话的脸色。妈的太可怕了，他拒绝。他宁可出去卖。</p><p> </p><p>——是的，Camille自暴自弃的时候真的想过他应该效仿古人，学学埃拉伽巴路斯，放下身段穿个女装出去接客。埃拉伽巴路斯找嫖客单纯为了爽，他找嫖客不仅可以爽，还可以捞钱。虽然性交易违法，同性交易违法的平方，巴黎的地下嫖区却是黑白两道共治的法外之地。比起被抓走坐牢，更大的风险是精虫上脑的法院同事来找男人嫖，万一迎面撞上，怕是要大眼瞪小眼尴尬到美利坚。</p><p> </p><p>所以这个疯狂的计划Camille也只是想想，至今都未成行。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>今天是无数没钱赚的日子中最平凡不过的一天。Camille在床上百无聊赖地躺到午后，啃了点面包，看了点闲书，写了点稿子。实在没事做后他支了把椅子在狭窄的窗口，双目无神地看向窗外这个一如既往艳丽着的美人。时值美人最好的年华，昼长夜短，温暖舒适，晚上五点阳光普照，蓝天通透。每座青瓦黄墙的建筑都散射出刺眼的光，在Camille的窗前交织出一条教科书般标准的明暗分界线，衬得本就空间局促的公寓愈发阴郁沉闷。</p><p> </p><p>Camille没来由地委屈起来，不但委屈，还很愤怒，愤怒转个弯又成了暴躁。想到明天又要交房租，更让他的暴躁雪上加霜成了蛋疼。他站起身，一把拽开衣柜，随便挑了件衬衫把自己套出了个人样。跟着甩上门，路易大帝向左转，穿过先贤祠和圣母院，径直来到了巴黎的地下嫖区。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>而等到了嫖区Camille才意识到：他徒有这个想法数年之久，却居然从未了解过到底该怎么拉客。他站在闹中取静、略显空旷的窄巷里，错觉自己像准备上战场大杀四方的战士，到了前线突然发现没带刀。</p><p>也罢，Camille已经没力气再有什么情绪了，五感全都坍缩成了丧。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>只是已经出了门，也不想这么快就回到那间逼仄又黑暗的公寓。Camille随便捡了一家最出名的妓院，坐在了对面的马路牙子上。地上尘土飞扬脏得没法要，他也不介意。还是晚饭的时间，出来寻花问柳的人并不多。他就这么支着下巴，愣愣地看着零星的行人从他面前飘然而过。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己到底在这个鬼地方坐了多久。仿佛他的灵魂早已飘远，只剩一个躯壳融进了巴黎的尘埃。期间颇有几个花枝招展的女人在他面前驻足，Camille头都懒得抬，冷冰冰地往外蹦着字：“没钱。”</p><p>女人们骂着各式各样的粗话，留下五花八门的廉价香水味，把他抛弃在了身后。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳逐渐黯淡，行人也开始渐渐增多，Camille继续坐在原地发愣，直到又一个人影在他面前停了下来。</p><p>Camille此时已经开始暴躁上头的不耐烦：“没钱！”</p><p>只是这次这个身影没有立刻离开，取而代之的是个嘶哑的男声，在他头顶气势汹汹地响了起来。</p><p>“婊子，一小时多少钱？”</p><p>灵魂深处的震颤顺着Camille的脊柱扩散到了全身。他抬起头，看到一个肥头大耳的男人正冲他呲牙咧嘴地淫笑。</p><p> </p><p>这他妈实在是太刺激了。脑补和现实之间永远横亘着天堑。Camille的三观在这一瞬间被推倒重塑，他现在宁可回家去给迪普莱西先生写上一百张分期付款的借条，也不愿跟这个找上门来的男人有半分的身体接触。</p><p> </p><p>然而嫖客当前无路可逃。他只能勉强挤出一个可能算得上礼貌的微笑。</p><p>“对不起先生，我在等朋友，不是来卖的。”</p><p>“操，不是来卖的在这坐着。”</p><p>男人骂骂咧咧地转身走了。留下Camille惊魂未定，坐在原地冷汗涟涟。</p><p> </p><p>他平复了下呼吸，试图捞回自己早已离体数万里的灵魂，立马离开这个危险的地方跑路回家，却在抬眼间刚好看到一个年轻人踏着夕阳的余晖朝他的方向走来。倾斜的光线给他精致温柔的五官扫下恰到好处的阴影，配上他垂落肩头的褐色卷发，当真好看得如同安提诺乌斯再世。</p><p> </p><p>美人不看白不看。Camille于是肆无忌惮地多看了他几眼。</p><p> </p><p>看上去顶多二十岁的年轻人自然没注意他这个灰头土脸的路人。他在妓院门口停下脚步，抬起头打量着这座貌不惊人的建筑。Camille离得够近，看得出他的肢体语言传达出的信息——微微颤抖的双手暴露了他的紧张，而略显老式的着装……很显然，他不但是第一次来妓院，很有可能还是第一次来巴黎。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着一个妖冶的女人从建筑里走出来站到了年轻人身前，不知道在跟他说些什么。Camille看到他愈发紧张地把双手背到了背后，顺着女人的话点头。不多久楼门一旋，另一个女人走了出来。年轻人却不知为何突然开始摇头，同时后撤一步，状似想走，却被后来的女人眼疾手快一把插进了臂弯。Camille本来在一旁吃瓜吃得开心，想着这小孩自己送上门，多半会被这俩妖孽半哄半骗地拖进妓院开始一通狂宰。不想长得柔柔顺顺的少年居然不按剧本演戏，胳膊一甩，干净利落地挣开女人，跟着一声暴喝：“说了不用，你他妈离我远点！”</p><p> </p><p>被甩开的女人瞬间变脸，清脆地击了几下掌，四五个保镖应声出门，熟门熟路地分几个方向堵住了年轻人的去路。Camille坐在包围圈外，看到年轻人又退后了一步，双手攥成拳头拉开架势。看上去居然直接放弃了逃跑的选项，要硬扛一场围殴。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>这一切都发生的太快，Camille在一旁瞠目结舌。地下嫖区乱得很，干仗家常便饭，死人也并非新鲜事——这些Camille都听说过，却也只当都市传说。万想不到今天会居然在自己眼前上演。理智叫嚣着让他快撤，可惜他那点可怜的理智从未能成功掌控他的行动——他从地上跳起来，屁股上的土都来不及拍，便冲上去挡在了年轻人面前。面对一圈能把他揍死十次的凶神恶煞，他竭尽全力压下恐惧，扯出了一朵微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“抱……抱歉抱歉，”Camille紧张得结巴病犯，回身拉起少年的手，“他……他是我的客人，我约他在这见，他第一次来，找错地方了。”</p><p>他感到对方冰凉的手指在他的手心里颤动了两下。Camille侧过脸，只来得及瞥到他的一脸懵逼。</p><p>“哦，怪不得你在这坐了半天。你哪条道上的？玩男人在那边不知道啊？约他来这干什么？”</p><p>领头的女人显然是个暴戾的脾气。唇彩妖艳，眼刀锋利，秒秒钟戳死Camille不在话下。</p><p>“嗯……这不是最出名嘛，好找……”Camille露出一个可怜巴巴的笑容，“我……我也是新来的，不懂贵地规矩。下次不会了……”</p><p>他紧张兮兮地瞟着女人，大脑空白一片。如若她再逼问些别的细节，怕是自己马上便要招架不住束手就擒。</p><p>幸而女人也并未再多问什么，而是一脸嫌弃地挥了挥手。</p><p>“揍你也是浪费时间，带着这个村炮滚吧，别让我再见到你们。”</p><p>“是，多谢。”</p><p>Camille长舒一口气，一捏少年的手，伏在他耳边低声说，“快跟我走。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们就这样拉着手，匆匆穿过纵横交错的街巷，在初临的夜幕中一路向南，一直来到了塞纳河边。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Camille的传里说他成名后一直别别扭扭地隐瞒89年之前几年的生活，推测大概生活得十分拮据，同时也没太多的历史资料可以追溯，所以也被我用来丧心病狂地搞拉郎了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saint-Just</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我其实都不知道为啥这章写了这么长…………</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>+++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚风习习的塞纳河边，Antoine的头是晕的。</p><p> </p><p>很正常，一般人撞上他的处境，头大概比他还晕。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟不过24小时前，他还呆在鸟不拉屎的农村老家，点了盏昏暗的灯做着出走准备。各种细节来回推演无数遍，自信计划在手天下我有。谁想一天过后天翻地覆，熟悉的一点烛光变成城岛新桥上逐个点亮的路灯，计划通通过期成废纸。还有一个出来卖的正拉着他的手，漫步在艳得一看就有毒的塞纳河上。</p><p> </p><p>这个出来卖的还是个男的。</p><p>这个男的还刚刚从注定会变成一场围殴的干仗里救了他出来。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine丝毫没做过这种情况的紧急预案。今天一天挤满他人生中太多第一次，处理系统严重过载，整个人头重脚轻，飘飘欲仙。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>但就算羽化登仙他也要死得明白，无头苍蝇一样跟在人身后亦步亦趋实在不是他风格。</p><p>他扯了扯前面人的手。</p><p> </p><p>“先生，您这是带我去哪？我们需要过河的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>出来卖的停下脚步回过头来看他。居然好像被他问愣了。</p><p>“嗯……说实话，我也不知道去哪，”长得挺秀气的男人怔了半晌，不好意思地笑了笑，“我就只想这离他们越远越好。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p> </p><p>这答案真是预料之外。Antoine无语凝噎，不小心想起Thérèse脸的女魔头：看人家出来卖，指哪打哪，雷厉风行。大哥您这样，怪不得坐半天拉不到客。</p><p>这话他当然没说出口。打人不打脸，说人不说短。再说要不是大哥拉不到客，他没准正被几个壮汉怼地上揍得五官移位。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>不过这么问看来不太管用，Antoine换了个方法，单刀直入，直截了当。</p><p> </p><p>“您工作的地方不在皇家宫殿附近吗？”</p><p>“工作的地方？”出来卖的这次竟然回给他一脸迷茫，“您找我工作的地方干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine真的很想人身攻击他作为一只鸭毫无职业道德。总算还感念救命之恩，破天荒耐心地继续捋这一通抓不住重点的对话。</p><p>“您看，您帮了我个大忙，我总不能拍拍屁股一走了之。我是去照顾一下您的生意，我们打一炮我付钱，还是我……”</p><p>对方突然爆出一阵笑声，生生打断了他的话。风水轮流转，Antoine被迫住口，继承过一脸茫然，不知道自己哪句话这么好笑。</p><p> </p><p>出来卖的笑半天，好不容易笑够了，在桥墩子上一支颐，黑眼睛轻飘飘挑过来两缕光。出口的问话简短有力、直击灵魂。</p><p>“您干过男人吗？”</p><p>Antoine被一句话问得脸颊发烫，深深深深吸了口气。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>对方表情不变，仍旧一脸笑嘻嘻，挺好看的脸现在变得十分欠揍。说出来的话更是毒辣非常。</p><p>“那还是算了吧。我们出来卖的也是要尊严的。您想，万一您裤子都脱了发现硬不起来，那我多尴尬。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>嫖个娼居然还要被质疑脱了裤子不能硬，巴黎人可真他妈矫情。</p><p>而且我硬不了不是还可以你插我吗？？</p><p> </p><p>Antoine在内心疯狂翻白眼。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>不过负气归负气，Antoine的脑子还是清楚的。这话他实在没法回：他又不能在巴黎市中心当众脱裤子表示自己能日天日地日众生。况且他现在才是那个要欠债还钱的。对面贵族大老爷都不着急收租，他在这上赶着肉偿什么人情债。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>气氛一时有点僵，亨利大帝威风凛凛的雕像戳在新桥正中间，俯视两个别别扭扭的年轻人。他挎着剑骑着马，挂了一脸可疑的慈爱，就差手里拿个瓜。</p><p> </p><p>“诶……那个，我只是随口开个玩笑，不要生气嘛……”</p><p>出来卖的总算意识到气压不对。他扯住Antoine的衣袖晃了晃，简直有点像撒娇。</p><p>“您第一次来巴黎吧？有时间的话，我可以带您到处玩玩啊。这地方虽然脏乱差一个不落，能玩的地方应该还是比您老家多一些……”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>不得不承认，这世界上有些人就是天生的自带魔力，让人哪怕性格差如Antoine，都会愿意偶尔对他温柔以待。</p><p>眼前这位显然就属于这类人。</p><p>何况Antoine又不是真动气。对方主动铺台阶，他乐得顺着下。</p><p> </p><p>“这么说，您是愿意和我交个朋友？”他把听出来的信息确认了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>对方的黑眼珠骨碌碌转了两圈。低头抿嘴，攥着他衣袖的手松开，转成一个邀请握手的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“Camille。”</p><p>他报上了一个简单的教名。可男用，可女用，后面没跟姓。</p><p> </p><p>看破不说破，Antoine笑了笑，伸过手去，有样学样，毫无心理压力地报了个一听就假的艺名：</p><p>“Florelle。”</p><p> </p><p>这场面太吊诡了，俩大男人互相亲昵地用一个女和一个又男又女的名称呼对方，路人都分不清他俩到底哪个才是出来卖的。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>当然，也没人介意这个。Camille回了Antoine一个心照不宣的微笑。回身指了指左岸的东边。</p><p> </p><p>“那边最近新开了个……呃，‘餐厅’，大家在一起吃饭的地方。请我去吃个晚饭呗？”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>时间拨回1786年，巴黎的街头遍布着大大小小的咖啡馆，“餐厅”却着实还没有几家。这概念对巴黎人都还算半个新鲜东西，何况乡下进城的Antoine。既然有地陪愿意带路，当然不去白不去。</p><p> </p><p>他于是跟着这个半路认来的地陪走下新桥，向左一拐，上了奥古斯汀堤岸。俩人磕磕碰碰到现在总算熟了那么一点点，开始有一搭没一搭地聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“您从哪来啊？” Camille随口问道。</p><p>这题不涉及什么敏感信息，Antoine老老实实作答：“埃纳。”</p><p>不想对方十分震惊地诶了一声，转过头来看他，眼睛亮亮的。</p><p>“真的啊？我家也是埃纳的。吉斯，听说过吗？圣康坦东边一点的小镇子。”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine大大高估了自己。他本以为家乡于自己已经是个调成过去式的东西。不想流落首都撞上同省老乡居然都可以这么惊喜。他甚至觉得Camille的眉毛眼睛都比几分钟前长得顺眼了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“听说过，我原来有同学就从那一片来。”Antoine十分难得地产生了点倾诉欲，“苏瓦松的学校，应该在吉斯南边？我之前还和他们去过圣康坦，您知道…………”</p><p> </p><p>他话还没来得及说完，Camille突然快准狠地钳住他的上臂，猛力往边上一扯。Antoine正全神贯注上演老乡见老乡，差一步就要两眼泪汪汪，哪有闲心防备突发事件，毫无障碍地直接扑进了Camille怀里。与此同时背景音里响起狂乱的马蹄声，一阵风贴着他的后背呼啸而过。他错愕地回头，只来得及看到个白底深斑的马屁股绝尘而去，一条漂亮的纯白马尾上下翻飞，留下一片呛人的漫天扬沙。</p><p> </p><p>“操他大爷的瞎逼贵族，眼睛长来吃大便的。”</p><p>Camille冒出一句穷凶极恶的咒骂，护着Antoine又退两步，避开绵延半里的乌烟瘴气。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吧？”他转过头来问道。</p><p>Antoine惊魂未定点点头。他抬眼看到Camille，冷不防被吓一跳。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>——Camille好像变了一个人。Camille在他短暂的印象中一直很柔软，笑起来挺好看，说话有点贱了吧唧的。然而现在的Camille嘴角绷着，整张脸黑得像锅底，眼睛里的怒火快能隔着空气燎着Antoine的头发。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“没治了这帮贵族，我协理过一堆当街撞死路人的案子。绝大部分是他们犯的事，除非被踹死的也是哪个贵族老爷，否则哪有正经的‘刑罚’可言。”</p><p>Camille大约气疯了，根本没留意自己一句话暴露了多少个人信息。边说还边冲着早就跑没影的骑士挥了挥拳头，半个身子都从Antoine身前偏了出去。</p><p>“现在居然他妈敢动我的人，总有一天我要把你们这帮傻逼通通挂上路灯喂乌鸦——”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antoine抓住他的手腕把他拽了回来。Camille矮他将近半头，力气没他大，身体对抗毫无优势，只能顺着他的力道放下胳膊，转脸看回来。他鼓着一张红扑扑的俏脸，看样子是当真怒不可遏，就因为某个不知名的大老爷不按规矩骑马，差点当街踹死Antoine这个无辜路人。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Camille大概自己都没意识到他在干一件多么勾引人的事：在一个陌生的世界里，有人在你身边为你受的委屈真情实感生气，那感觉就好像在万盏清冷的城市灯火里，有人正煮好了一碗热汤等你回家吃饭。</p><p>这实在是太温暖了，Antoine的手指轻轻蹭过Camille腕下疯狂跳动的脉搏，不由自主，偏过头笑出了声。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“天呢，小朋友你……你……你搞清楚情况没有？！”Camille当然看不到Antoine脑子里的化学反应，只能摆出一脸难以置信的震撼。</p><p>“你不生气的吗？！难道刚刚差点被踹死的人是我？？？”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine一边想踹的是你我没准会更生气些，一边抓着Camille的手腕往前拖。</p><p>“咱俩既然都没死，那就先去吃饭，不然饿死多亏。”</p><p> </p><p>他话语的尾音刚好带起了圣母院悠扬的钟声。不多不少，正好十下。Camille只好应声闭嘴，气哼哼地跟在Antoine身后走。</p><p>“气都气饱了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>这个场景让Antoine不禁想起自家院子里养的一群鹅。鹅是种十分难控制的动物，闹起脾气就会在人身后追着跑，通常还会一路嘎嘎嘎狂叫，扑棱着翅膀上来打人也是家常便饭。Antoine和这帮性情暴烈的生物相处多年毫发无损，安抚手段练得炉火纯青，对付个战斗力目测一鹅不到的Camille绰绰有余。</p><p>他从回忆里细致地捞了一遍刚刚的匆忙一瞥。跟着右臂一抬，熟门熟路地搭住了Camille的肩。</p><p> </p><p>“那匹马不是常见品种。毛色很独特，样式和高度我都大概记得，万一再见应该能认出来。到时候我……”</p><p> </p><p>他本来想说到时候我帮你揍它主人一顿。不想气头上的Camille对外攻击是无差别的。话都不让他说完，矛头一转，开始往他脑袋上扣帽子。</p><p>“你居然懂马？你不会还玩马术吧？你这个该死的小贵族……”</p><p> </p><p>“小贵族跟你在这喝什么西北风，小贵族应该在老家找俩情人玩3P。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille没甩开他，当然就不是真骂人。脑子坏了的人才跟情耻理闹讲道理。Antoine于是很镇静，气定神闲，见招拆招。</p><p> </p><p>“不管，让我想想，Monsieur le Chevalier，这尊称如何，我以后就这么叫你吧，怎么样？开心不开心？”</p><p>“你快差不多得了。前面带路去。”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>新开的餐厅并不难找。守在塞纳河边，司法宫斜对面，又是一幢看起来和酒店妓院都没什么区别的楼，熟悉的配方熟悉的味道。唯一的区别是餐厅里面并非漆黑一团，每张桌子上都点着蜡烛，一眼望去人还挺多，晚上十点多座无虚席。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine习惯性地打量了一下建筑物四周。路灯昏暗，什么都看不太真切。楼旁边有条不算太窄的小巷子。他往里扫了一眼，本意只想看看它通往哪里，没想到看到了点不得了的东西。</p><p> </p><p>巷子不深，或不如说它根本不是个巷子，而是个死胡同——长不过三十来步，巷底盖着个草棚，挂着盏油灯。聊胜于无的光线里，两匹马正低着头默默啃草，其中一匹白底深斑，甩着一条漂亮的纯白马尾，看上去眼熟得厉害。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Florelle，看什么呢？”</p><p>估计是在大门口等他等的不耐烦，Camille折回身凑了过来。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine没说话，抬头用下巴指了指马棚。</p><p> </p><p>Camille顺着他的视线看过去，脸色瞬变。Antoine眼疾手快，一把薅住了他的胳膊。这人实在太难预料，需要防患于未然。省得他脑子一热干出点什么过激行为。</p><p> </p><p>幸好这次Camille没要干什么。他转过头来看着Antoine，写满了一脸期待。</p><p>“我们现在怎么办？”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antoine沉默了三秒。</p><p> </p><p>“吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>巴黎细节大量参考这个词条：<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris_in_the_18th_century</p><p>巴黎1786年地图：</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Plan_des_paroisses_de_Paris_avec_la_distinction_des_parties_eparses_qui_de_d%C3%A9pendent.jpg">
    <span>这里</span>
  </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desmoulins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞纳左岸的街头苍蝇馆Camille不是第一次来。价格合理，味道尚可。虽然他没问Florelle身上揣了多少钱，但能只身闯嫖区，想必没少带。于是进门后Camille也不多问，十分潇洒地往吧台一指，指挥身后的Florelle去替他点餐付账，使唤得得心应手。</p><p> </p><p>“你吃什么？”</p><p>Florelle毫不掩饰，一脸理直气壮的不懂你家规矩。</p><p> </p><p>“……这只有一种东西：肉汤面包加红酒。不分前菜主菜餐后甜点。”</p><p>餐馆还保留着街头酒馆的气氛，昏昏暗暗，沸沸扬扬，门口尤其吵，稍微拉开点距离就得通讯靠吼，Camille只好伏到Florelle耳边，对着他的耳廓喊话。</p><p>“我去占座，点好来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>Florelle是个废话很少的人。他古里古怪地看了Camille一眼，没再多问什么，往吧台转了过去。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>平心而论，Camille一般不爱搭理废话少的人，长得好看也不行。人类拉近关系都是废话侃出来的。废话少就距离远，距离远就温度冷。太远太冷的人不好琢磨。生活本就如此艰难，阿尔卑斯山头的雪远远看着就好，谁有空费劲巴拉地爬上去撬块冰放进怀里捂，上辈子又他妈不欠你一座凡尔赛。</p><p>不过Florelle暂时算例外。倒不是因为他长得多么美若天仙，而是因为Camille自己有需求当戏精。人类都有点飘在天上的英雄情结，刚进城的小老乡最能刺激保护欲。何况Florelle横空出世大大改善Camille一整天的丧。所以就算他废话少，Camille也乐意原谅他，在偌大的巴黎城里罩一罩他，省得他两眼一抹黑，被人拐走打黑工。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>正值晚饭的高峰时间，餐馆里没留什么空座。破旧的木楼梯直插一楼，抬眼望去黑黢黢一片，看样子并未开放迎客。楼梯下阴暗的小角落里还剩着最后一张双人桌。Camille一路生气没觉出饿，这会肉香满屋往人脑子里钻，才恍然自己大半天没吃东西。他一边想着运气真好，一边对着空桌扑了过去。</p><p> </p><p>空位被塞在狭窄的空隙中。空隙的出入口刚好被另一张桌前坐着的一位客人堵住。黑灯瞎火，Camille一眼勉强辨出这尊门神是个男的，穿得似乎也比普通百姓来得讲究些。</p><p> </p><p>Camille没多想，礼貌说了声借过。</p><p> </p><p>对方纹丝不动，仿佛根本听不见他说话。</p><p> </p><p>Camille弯下腰，提高音量，中气十足地对着门神吼：“先生！借过！”</p><p> </p><p>门神终于慢条斯理转过了脸，大概是嫌看不清，居然抄起桌上的蜡烛，径直怼到Camille下巴底下，差点烧着他散落颌边的碎发。</p><p> </p><p>Camille被吓一跳，弹起身来往后躲。心想这又是哪来的新物种，今天他怎么净撞上神经病。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>幸好对方也没进一步动作。蜡烛悬在半空，没追着Camille烧，Camille借光看清了他的脸：三四十岁年纪，戴着顶精致的假发，洁白的领结一直系到下巴。</p><p>这第一印象差到沟里去了——Camille深信大夏天把自己的脖子裹得密不透风的人不会是什么好东西。不坦率。有秘密，不可告人的那种。</p><p> </p><p>那边厢门神也眼神飘飘地打量他，上三路接下三路。跟着嘴角一撇，眼睛一耷拉，低声咕哝了句什么，一脸嫌弃地站起身，十分夸张地挪了五六步远给Camille让路，仿佛Camille不是个人，而是个特大号病菌。</p><p> </p><p>这让人很来气。但Camille正饿得发慌，懒得找人干仗，更懒得跟人道谢。他径直穿过过道来到空桌前，坐下才发现空间着实憋屈。楼梯斜在头顶，桌沿硌在胸口。倒是因为障碍物多，噪音比外面小不少。抬眼望去，还能隔着黑压压的人头看到门外的堤岸。</p><p> </p><p>无所谓，Camille很知足。他现在什么都不想管，只盼Florelle赶紧给他端碗吃的来，救他可怜的胃于水火之中。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Florelle找过来的时候倒没跟门神起什么摩擦。门神看到Florelle近身，话都没等他说半句，主动让路开躲，比躲Camille还要夸张。大概是怕Florelle一个手抖，把端着的菜汤红酒通通浇他脑袋上。</p><p>这场面看上去充满喜感，Camille坐一旁幸灾乐祸，憋笑憋得肺疼。</p><p> </p><p>Florelle也有点懵。他走过来，把手里的瓶瓶碗碗放到桌子上。</p><p> </p><p>“外面这人什么毛病？”他压低了声音问Camille。</p><p>“没准是贵族病。”Camille一把抓起块面包塞进嘴里，凑过去跟Florelle咬耳朵，“来打个赌？我猜刚刚差点踹死你的就是他。”</p><p>Florelle波澜不惊地看了他一眼。</p><p>“待会我们跟出去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>天呢，这孩子实在是太不会聊天了！</p><p>Camille绝望地抓了抓头发。一篇说教在喉咙里卡了半天，终于决定还是闭嘴别招人烦，安静如鸡地吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>Florelle也不再多说什么，拉开椅子坐了下来。地方小得不能要。Florelle人高腿也长，桌子底下腾不开空，膝盖一不留神就贴上了Camille的腿。</p><p>这个姿势有点暧昧，然而Camille不在乎，把腿挪开都嫌费事，反正他的人设就是出来卖的。他给自己和Florelle一人倒了一杯酒。象征性地举杯一碰，跟着就开始两耳不闻窗外事，低头一通猛吃。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>吃到碗快见底的时候，Florelle突然在桌子底下用腿蹭他，蹭得十分激烈，简直如同调情。Camille满心迷惑这人怎么大庭广众之下开始发春。抬眼却看Florelle冲着门神的方向努了努嘴。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>隔壁似乎正在上演一出好戏——门神不再是一个人独占着一张空桌。另一个戴着假发的男人正站在他身边，光线不足都能隔空接收到他的毕恭毕敬。跟无法无天的街头餐馆画风严重不符。</p><p> </p><p>Camille离得够近，两人正常音量的对话仔细听能听个八九不离十。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，子爵殿下。”</p><p>来人对门神鞠了个躬，拉起他的手放到嘴边一吻。</p><p>“我看到您的马在外面，汗都落干了。想必是我让您久等了。”</p><p>“哟，不敢当。约到这破地方见，您也真是有创意。难为您还记得我的马呢？”</p><p>门神凉凉开口怼人，一股子阴阳怪气。Camille的拳头都不小心跟着硬了硬。</p><p>“是，白底棕花的良驹少见。想不记得也很难。”</p><p> </p><p>“…………”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>Camille猛地转回头来，撞上Florelle的视线。两人大眼瞪小眼，一时之间谁都没反应。</p><p>万万没想到，这案子居然这么快就破了，毫无跌宕起伏，不费吹灰之力。</p><p> </p><p>Camille现在酒足饭饱，最初在河边喝风时的愤怒就平息了不少。他飞了个媚眼给Florelle，想炫耀一下自己的判断精准。不想Florelle此刻突然发难，上半身还在衣冠楚楚地举杯啜酒，下半身已经干净利落地一勾一带，双腿死死缠住Camille下盘，把他按在座位上动弹不得。</p><p>真是人不可貌相。Florelle白长一张漂亮妹妹的脸，下肢力量居然如此发达强劲。</p><p>Camille眼前一黑，感受到了被武力压制的不爽。</p><p> </p><p>“兔崽子，你干什么？”</p><p>他倾身向前，从牙缝里往外挤字，仗着年龄优势吓唬小孩。</p><p>Florelle放下酒杯，全然无视他的威胁，凑上来贴脸对着他的耳朵吹气：</p><p>“别动，我想听他们还说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille很崩溃，有什么可听的？小朋友真是没长大，脑子里还尽是不切实际的期望和幻想。要他说，门神这样会当街踹人的老爷，一看脑壳就是空的。你是指望他畅谈自由平等民主共和，还是指望他吐露点国家机密间谍情报？</p><p>可惜Camille实在力不从心，徒劳挣扎一秒无效，只得靠回椅背，乖乖地跟着Florelle继续听隔壁觥筹交错你来我往。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>对话走向不出Camille预料，基本都是高贵的爵爷在讥讽食物的不堪入口和食客的不堪入目。地图炮一个接一个，绝大部分都是炮口照着Camille面门直轰。这倒无所谓，常规操作，Camille勉强可以忍。不想一通陈词滥调的恶心话后，门神居然说了点有内容的东西。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“……令弟犯的事我知道。问题不大，有资历的律师很容易摆平。就算人命在身刑罚难逃，地方法院也得卖我家面子，从轻发落尽快保释。谁让舍妹瞎了眼，嫁了这么个废物……”</p><p> </p><p>这话牵扯着Camille的本职，律师特有的敏锐迅速捕捉到其中令人不快的蛛丝马迹。他皱了皱眉，出于职业素养的强迫症，继续侧耳听着案件陈述。</p><p> </p><p>“……喔，真抱歉，不是故意这样说令弟的。但他未免太不懂事。下人的命确实一文不值，可真打死麻烦的是自己。就像您一直对我有意见，结果还是得来求我；而我一直看这个妹夫不顺眼，结果还是得尽力保他……”</p><p> </p><p>太阳底下没有新鲜事，小破餐馆里也没有。草菅人命以权谋私。特权阶级好像除此之外别无所长。</p><p>Camille十分烦躁地晃起了剩下的半杯红酒，感到腿上的钳制突然一松，是Florelle卸了力，转而上来握住了他的手。</p><p>Florelle手心很暖，手指却剧烈地颤抖。Camille抬头看他，意外地从他的双眼读出了燎原的怒火。烈火淬利刃，Florelle本就凛冽，杀气便也更甚。</p><p> </p><p>门神浑然不觉身边有变，还在没完没了地絮絮叨叨。</p><p>“……还有舍妹，整日寝食难安，人都瘦了。这帮该死的贱人，活着形貌粗鄙，令人生厌，死了居然还要这样折磨她。烂命一条他们也配。死就死吧，别说弄死一个，弄死十个我也……“</p><p> </p><p>——傻逼，闭嘴吃饭能噎死你吗？！</p><p>特权阶级的傲慢和无情彻底击穿Camille的底线。新仇旧怨一起上，爵爷的仇恨值在这一瞬间飙到了顶点。就算这是法庭，就算律师Camille念不顺溜控词，他也要跳来先骂爽了再说。</p><p> </p><p>何况这还不是法庭，Camille不用结结巴巴跟该死的控词作斗争，不用被迫接受毫无公正可言的判决，更不用囿于身份挂上一脸假模假样的冷静。最直接最爽烈的方式摆在他面前。他甩开Florelle的手一跃而起，手里的酒杯裹着红酒一起，劈头盖脸冲着傻逼的面门砸了过去。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>有那么几秒钟时间，Camille的五感和外界断了联。满眼只看得见自己的得意作品：暗红色的液体奔流在门神洁白的假发和该死的领结上。黯淡的烛光再往上补一层脏兮兮的阴影，更衬得这位该死的贵族先生蓬头垢面，狼狈不堪。</p><p>这种视觉冲击实在太爽了，爽得Camille全身发抖，大脑空白。他应该是恶狠狠地骂了几句什么，没准还顺手掀了隔壁桌子上没喝完的肉汤到爵爷身上——不记得了，身体的极端体验都是永恒的瞬间，记忆注定留不住它们。</p><p> </p><p>最后还是背上一阵剧痛把Camille拉回了现实。四周尖叫此起彼伏，暴怒的门神从神龛里跳下来，掐住Camille的喉咙把他掼在墙上。这位老兄的力气出乎意料的大，双手收得死紧，仿佛打定主意要把Camille直接掐死在当场，很快就掐得他有气出没气进。</p><p> </p><p>就在Camille觉得自己马上就要交代在这的时候，一个熟悉的声音突然插了起来。</p><p>“先生，您先放了他。别扰了别人吃饭，有问题我们出去解决。”</p><p> </p><p>Florelle不知何时站到了门神侧后半步的地方。貌似冷静异常，并未加入战局。一双眼睛隐藏在暗夜的黑影里，看不清里面是否还燃烧着盛怒。</p><p> </p><p>门神手上的力道跟着Florelle的话语松了松，Camille立刻控制不住开始咳嗽。想到自己现在有人心疼，于是咳得加倍疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>爵爷不理戏精上身的Camille，转头恶狠狠地针对起揣手看戏的Florelle。</p><p>“你又是哪来的乡巴佬？跟他一起的？”</p><p>“是，他是我朋友。”</p><p>Florelle特意加重了朋友两个字，字句清晰，言辞坦诚。落在Camille心里，不小心掀起了一阵惊涛骇浪。</p><p> </p><p>门神的眉毛抖了两下，撤回一只手，好整以暇地掸了掸衣服。</p><p>“行啊，您朋友弄脏我衣服，当众让我下不来台，您准备怎么解决，说来给我听听。”</p><p>Florelle上前一步，有恃无恐地凑近了门神的耳朵，侧身一指黑压压的围观群众。</p><p> </p><p>“<b>子爵</b>先生。您确定要我<b>在这</b>说些什么吗？您不怕更加下不来台？”</p><p>Florelle显然深谙攻敌所必救。一句话就动摇了对方的军心。Camille脖子上的钳制又轻了一分。看来尊贵的子爵也并非无惧，终于在潜力无限的人民群众前暴露了他的忌惮。</p><p> </p><p>然而这话听在Camille耳中却分外刺耳。他甚至觉得Florelle是在行谄媚之事。他想去薅Florelle的领子，质问他是不是跪久了不会站，为什么要替高贵的爵爷考虑？为什么不告诉大家实情？为什么不让大家知道这位道貌岸然的贵族老爷在做什么见不得人的勾当？为什么不让在座各位一起扒他的皮喝他的血？</p><p> </p><p>可惜他的行动力被力大无穷的门神掐灭在了墙上。即便对方终于放了手，他也只能滑到地上继续咳。边咳边委屈自己在妓院门口救错了人，委屈得眼泪稀里哗啦掉了一地。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Florelle当然不知道Camille在闹哪门子别扭。他伸出手把Camille捞到椅子上，替他把散乱的头发拨到耳后，被他一脸泪痕吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“Camille？你还好吗？”</p><p>Camille情绪很差，眼泪继续往外拱，甩开他的手不说话。</p><p>Florelle束手无策地站了一会。满脸的欲言又止。</p><p>最后他只是简单地拍了拍Camille的肩，留下一句“在这等我”，和爵爷一起走出了餐馆。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>暴乱的中心离开了战场，群众没了热闹看，自然各归各位，继续吃饭。</p><p>只有Camille一边生气又委屈，一边没出息地放不下Florelle那一句“他是我朋友”。</p><p>他调整了一下呼吸，从座位上站起来，越过黑压压的人头寻找Florelle的影子。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>这不是一件难事：Florelle和爵爷在堤岸上站定，演员就位，大幕拉开，路灯一圈光芒完美地罩两人在中心，标准的对白戏专用灯光布景。</p><p> </p><p>不想Camille猜中了开头，却没猜中结尾。对白戏没演过一分钟，突然急转直下变成了动作戏。</p><p>——戏台上的Florelle毫无预兆地拉开一个专业的架势，动作快准狠，在爵爷给出反应之前，左右两记狠拳直接封了他的口鼻眼。</p><p>Camille瞠目结舌，喉咙里爆出一声压抑的尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>他颇为惊慌地环顾着四周。还好，人群的记忆向来短暂。除了他，无人在意数十步之遥外、塞纳河上的惨案。</p><p>门外的戏还没演完。爵爷显然不是战五渣的弱质男子，反抗起来也是虎虎生风有模有样。可惜势均力敌的干仗抢的就是一个先机。Florelle仗着先机欺负人，第三拳结实地砸上了对方的太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>三招定胜负，爵爷的影子从窗框里倒了下去，消失在戏台上。</p><p> </p><p>观众Camille彻底傻在了台下。这剧情太过神展开，他的脑子跟不上。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>待到他再回过神，Florelle已经不见了。不在戏台上，也不在餐厅里。</p><p>这让Camille无端生出了恐慌，他有点在意Florelle的人身安全，想出门找人，脑子里偏偏卡着一句“在这等我”，只好继续在椅子上如坐针毡。</p><p>周围仍旧人声鼎沸，窗框里仍旧镶着塞纳河上的温柔月光。一切如常，好像只有Camille不正常。</p><p> </p><p>就在Camille怀疑自己是不是被爵爷掐坏了脑子的时候，突然感觉到桌子底下不太对。</p><p>Camille今晚受刺激过多，早已是只惊弓之鸟。何况还是桌子底下这么不见天日的地方闹动静，多半没藏什么好东西。管你是人是鬼，先吃我一脚再说。</p><p> </p><p>一脚踹过去落了个空，他一边跟自己生气，一边拉开椅子想看个究竟，不料一只手直接伸上来，按住了他的大腿根。</p><p>这部位已经构成了性骚扰。Camille全身一个激灵，差点跳起来。</p><p> </p><p>是Florelle，看上去狼狈不堪，仿佛他才是被揍了一顿的那个。他的手抖得像个筛子，领口一片散乱，嘴角还挂着淤青。Camille的思绪还在停摆中，看到咫尺之遥美人带伤，下意识就想去摸伤口。</p><p> </p><p>他伸手伸了一半，被Florelle横空攥住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们得走。但不能走正门。”</p><p>Florelle气都喘不匀，仍旧没有废话，上来就是爆炸的信息量。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>Camille有点懵逼，怎么这戏在塞纳河边还没演完，又演回了自己身上。</p><p> </p><p>“记得跟傻逼吃饭的人吧？他趁我不注意去叫了卫士。马上就到，走门是送死。”</p><p>Florelle边说边伸出头去四下张望，最后拧着头看了看斜在头顶的楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>“楼上是什么地方？”</p><p>“也、也是吃饭的地方，但今天好像……嗯……没开。”</p><p>“有窗户吗？”</p><p>“嗯……有。”</p><p> </p><p>Florelle这一通折腾，戏多得成功把Camille吓出了六神无主的印随效应。他干脆一起钻进了桌底，惶恐地看着Florelle。</p><p> </p><p>Florelle转过头来跟他对视片刻。微微蹙眉，跟着晃了晃他的手，言简意赅地下了个指令。</p><p> </p><p>“我们上去。”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>踏上最后一级阶梯的时候，Camille听到楼下爆出一阵升了级的嘈杂声，紧接着一个男人洪亮的声音响彻整座餐馆。</p><p>“都别动！搜查嫌疑犯！”</p><p> </p><p>Camille怂怂地应声抖了三抖。</p><p>别看他表面上到处挑事一把好手，其实经过的大风浪极其有限。当年他在路易大帝上学，身体比现在好，力气比现在大，硬战也都靠身材瘦小的前男友冲前面替他扛，何曾亲自搅入过这么震撼人心的阵仗。</p><p>更何况现在屁股后面的追兵还不是当年的恶棍学生，而是一帮真枪实弹训练有素的卫兵。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>好在还有Florelle。Florelle走在他前面，仿佛根本没听到楼下的乌烟瘴气。楼上一片黑灯瞎火，只有两扇窗户透着点街边路灯的余光。Florelle在其中一扇前面站定，推开窗户往下看了看。冲Camille挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>Camille心中升起了不详的预感。甚至还权衡了片刻身后的追兵和面前的Florelle哪个更可怕。</p><p>答案很明显，Camille没得选。只能自认倒霉走到窗边，七上八下地看着Florelle。</p><p> </p><p>果不其然，Camille的预感成真，Florelle语出惊人。</p><p>“我们跳下去。”</p><p>“喔，跳下去……”</p><p>Camille呆滞地重复了一遍，有说没有懂。只有心脏疯狂地跳个不停。</p><p> </p><p>Florelle显然已经看穿了Camille的灵魂。一只纸老虎，掐架的阵势闹得比天高比海阔，其实根本没有干仗到底逃脱战场的经验。</p><p> </p><p>“下面是草地，这个高度没问题。”</p><p>他破天荒地跟Camille多讲了好几句废话。</p><p>“记着脚尖着地，屈膝，剩下你也别学了，我先跳，可以接着你。”</p><p> </p><p>废话到了Florelle嘴里也都变得十分简短。说完他抬手揉了揉Camille的头发，转身翻出窗台，没有一丝犹疑，起跳，松手，迅速消失在了夜空里。</p><p>Camille醒过神来，冲到窗台边往下看，看到Florelle轻盈地落地，前滚，毫发无损地站起身来，冲着楼上打开了怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>太可怕了。Camille很崩溃。Florelle的行径比赶鸭子上架还令人发指，这是在勾引鸭子跳楼，这是恃靓行凶，长得好看了不起啊？！</p><p>然而转念一想，这局是他捅出来的。Florelle没扔下他独自跑路已是仁至义尽，再临阵不前未免显得矫情过度不识好歹。</p><p> </p><p>大爷的，大不了就是跳死，死就死吧。美人怀里死，做鬼也风流。</p><p>Camille仗着热血上头的劲，拼着最后一丝力气，用发抖的双手攥住窗棱翻出窗外。深呼吸三秒钟，心一横，眼一闭——</p><p> </p><p>其实过程远没有想象中惊心动魄。一楼说到底也没多高。Camille风没听够便觉得脚尖触了地，还没等他遵从指令屈个膝，Florelle已经迅速揽过他的肩，带着他往侧向倒，顺势滚了两圈草地。</p><p> </p><p>一切都发生在电光石火中。直到世界再度静止，Camille才敢睁开眼。</p><p> </p><p>他发现自己躺在草地上，抬眼看到Florelle的脸，和他身后铺开的壮丽银河。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Florelle握住他的手，把他从地上拉了起来。</p><p>这是整个楼房的背面，细窄的长街一面通向未知的黑暗，另一面通向一个熟悉的草棚，昏暗的油灯光里，罪魁祸首的白底棕花根本不知道主人已经被Florelle揍了个半死，仍旧在低头慢悠悠地啃草。</p><p> </p><p>“你信不信任我的骑术？”</p><p>Florelle突然开口问Camille。</p><p> </p><p>Camille刚刚大难不死，跳进一片极其适合谈情说爱的夜空，满脑子还飘着风花雪月。回话便也离正经的路子十万八千里。</p><p>“信。我不该说你是小贵族，我看你八成是外国派来卧底的特工。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille在变相夸他，Florelle当然听得出来。他转过头来看Camille，目光里闪耀出少年人特有的神采，带着一种飘在天上的自信和得意。</p><p>不过地上的Florelle仍旧不爱讲废话。他对这个脑洞很大的玩笑未置可否，只是笑着又加上了一句：</p><p>“我可以保证不当街踹人。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille这才意识到他这句话问出来好像不是为了调情的。</p><p> </p><p>他目送着Florelle走进马厩，摸了摸那匹差点踹死他的马，伏在马耳边说了点什么。马于是变得分外温柔，低眉顺眼，由着Florelle牵着缰绳把它引上了街道。</p><p>Florelle利索地翻身上马，戏剧腔十足地对Camille微微躬身行了一礼，然后向下伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>Camille仰头看着高头大马上的Florelle，月光散开在他的肩头，让人觉得他可真他妈的帅。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拉住Florelle的手跨上马背，坐在Florelle身前。Florelle双臂伸过来，挟着他的腰扯住缰绳，下巴卡在他的锁骨上，伏在他耳边轻声细语。</p><p> </p><p>“你指路，随便哪里，甩掉追兵就弃马，否则它记得住我们的路线。”</p><p>“嗯……那就左拐，过了新桥后的下一座桥右拐，我们回右岸，但是跑远点？”</p><p>“听你的。”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Florelle一拉缰绳，带着Camille一起，飞驰入巴黎无边的夜色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saint-Just</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我也不知道我为什么就写了六千字相声床戏。这在大纲里本来应该是个拉灯。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>+++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>九月的北法天气毫无道理可言，他们从餐厅出发时头顶还是一片清风霁月。路过新桥却平地起妖风。Antoine边驾着马逃命，边偶尔抬头观察迅速向天顶聚拢的乌云。他清楚地感觉到自己的脑子里飘着个新冒出来的念头，但它的边缘模糊得跟乌云一般别无二致，他怎么都抓不住。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人暂时没有心思为它烦恼。他脑袋正在发热，身体也在发热。他出走的第一天实在精彩。交了朋友揍了人，翻过窗户逃追兵。随便哪件拎出来都够让普通19岁少年兴奋一整天。Antoine从未如此感激过Thérèse面目可憎的爹，要不是他无数次从她盥洗室里跳出来躲这位叔、练就一身丰富的逃跑经验，怕不是现在正蹲局子里给妈写信求赎身。哪能这般潇洒快意地飞驰在塞纳左岸。胯下是骏马，怀里是美人。腰间要是再有把佩剑，差不多可以直接穿进长篇史诗当男主角，名都不用改。</p><p> </p><p>只一点美中不足：这个美人也是个男的。</p><p>男人抱起来和女人的感觉不是很一样。Antoine脑子热热地想：Camille明明看上去柔软好捏，身体怎么竟然也这么硬。</p><p> </p><p>轰隆一声巨响，一道惊雷劈头砸下来，吓Antoine一大跳。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>雷阵雨来得比想象的还要快。本就拿Antoine当靠垫的Camille毫不见外，又往他怀里拱了拱，心安理得地借对方身体遮风避雨。Antoine配合地调整了下姿势，心脏突突突跳个不停。抓不住的念头在这瞬间存在感暴涨，内容却仍旧扑朔迷离。这种矛盾最易引发烦躁。烦躁直接把史诗男主角一脚踹回人间。落地的Antoine四周环顾，猛然发觉自己虽在天上风光无限。回到砖石垒出的人类城市，却连下一个目的地在哪都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>Camille让他过桥右拐……然后呢？</p><p> </p><p>失去掌控的感觉实在讨厌，Antoine用胳膊肘捅了捅Camille，问了个最自然不过的问题：“你家在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>河对岸的杜勒丽花园已经隐约可见，一排树在花园边缘风中凌乱，在夜空中晕开一片浓墨重彩的黑影。Camille后背整个贴在Antoine的身上。回话只能别别扭扭地侧过头，险些亲上他的脸。</p><p>“嗯？问这个干什么？”</p><p>他的气息撩在Antoine的颈侧，年轻人呼吸一窒，大脑迅速僵化，自己都不知道自己说了句什么东西。</p><p>“……下雨了，我可以先送你回家。”</p><p>话出口马上觉出不对。果不其然，Camille瞬间爆笑，颤抖的笑意透过薄薄的衬衫蹭到Antoine的前胸。蹭得他身体愈发的烫。这还不算完，Camille还反过手来亲昵地拍了拍他的后腰。</p><p>“小朋友，套话也得讲究基本法。这是巴黎，真要送也该是我送你回家。”</p><p>天地良心，Antoine无意套话。他不过一时脑抽，怎么就成了调戏良家妇女。</p><p> </p><p>他的思绪顺着Camille的话往前滑了滑，很容易就滑到了阴暗潮湿的酒店。想到自己马上就要重新穿过那扇低矮的木门，回到暗无天日的城市背面。刚刚看不清的念头便水到渠成地幻化成了形。Antoine惊悚地发现自己不止想Camille当个简单地陪，还想让Camille回酒店陪他一起睡。24小时前的Antoine绝想不到自己会在一天之内变得这么疯狂。大街上见到个真名都不知道男人就想绑人回去陪睡，这得是多精神脆弱才干得出这么匪夷所思的事。</p><p>但独自被抛弃在一间毫无生气的公寓里实在令人发疯，他不想再有第二次。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine向来对自己坦诚。心意既定，也不管他丢人不丢人，迅速开始针对目标考虑下一步计划。反正Camille指控他套话，罪名无从辩驳，不犯白不犯。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Camille当然不知道他一句话触发乡下年轻人多少弯绕的小心思。他好像被雨浇活了一样，一反之前的小鸟依人，十分暴力地抓住Antoine的胳膊，借力扭身就往侧后面探头看。Antoine正认真走着神，还没弄明白Camille在发什么疯，那边厢已经开心地叫了起来。</p><p>“哎，没看到有追兵，我们是不是已经安全啦？”</p><p>Antoine拽住缰绳放慢速度，也回头看了看。身后一片大风起兮云飞扬，确实没人来追。加之天气恶劣，想必应该是安全了。</p><p> </p><p>“大概吧。下雨对逃命有好处，放狗都难找。”Antoine说。</p><p>“嗬，朋友，经验丰富啊。”Camille缩回他怀里，还不忘揶揄一句。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine不置可否地笑笑。他的犯罪剧本写的差不多了，正是搬上舞台的好时候。反正没有追兵，他把缰绳拉得更紧，速度控得更慢。无缝演起乖宝宝，人称都用回了敬语。</p><p> </p><p>“话说回来……您真的会送我回家吗？”</p><p>“这黑灯瞎火，我不送你认路吗？”Camille一看就没走心，语气里全是调侃。</p><p>“不认，不瞒您说，我已经转向了。”</p><p>Antoine脸不变色心不跳地说着瞎话。心想要是连这点路都记不住，我拿什么玩离家出走。</p><p> </p><p>他们在并不温柔的风雨里信马由缰到皇桥，Antoine拨转马头上了桥。河面上凄风冷雨更甚，Camille却从他怀里挣出来，拉开距离逆着风打量他。漆黑的眼睛衬在漆黑的夜里，越发显得高深又莫测。</p><p>他凝视的时间太长，长到Antoine怀疑自己是不是演技太烂被看穿。幸好，Camille及时开口，问出他预料中的问题：</p><p>“你住哪？”</p><p>Antoine做作地皱起眉，茫然地转眼睛。</p><p>“差不多就是遇见您的地方，好像叫弗洛曼图街……应该不远吧……？”</p><p> </p><p>他话音的末尾精巧地落在皇桥右岸的桥头。Anotine勒住马，牵着Camille跳下来。他让马自行沿着杜勒丽花园往更遥远的西方走，桥头便只剩下他们两人和一座宫殿般绚丽的建筑。月黑风高夜，细雨连绵时，天然去雕饰的离别布景，Antoine对此十分满意，可怜兮兮地念了句应景的话：</p><p>“雨这么大，您给我指个路，我自己回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille没有马上接他的台词，他扭头看了看身旁长得好看却毫不挡雨的建筑，好像一脸嫌弃，却又忽然笑了。</p><p>“小朋友知不知道，这座宫的名字和你同源。”</p><p>这人怎么不按套路出牌。Antoine愣了愣，一头雾水，下意识地反问：“和我同源？”</p><p>“Pavillon de Flore，芙洛拉青春貌美，跟你如出一辙。可惜不是第三等级能随便进的地方，不然真该带你进去转转。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille不再讽刺他是小贵族，这是个好兆头。Antoine挺高兴，乐得被带着跑一会题。他伸手抚上花神宫的宫墙。墙体有点失修，风雨中却自有一种古旧的韵味。19岁的Antoine当然不知道这座花一般的建筑会在他日后生命中多么的举足轻重，他现在满脑子都是自己荒谬的计划，一心只想把Camille骗回去陪他睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>“我明天可以在这见到您吗？”Antoine问道，“如果我有幸没在找酒店的路上被雷劈死——”</p><p>“你省省吧。”Camille不客气地打断了他，“我送你。长这么好看还不认路，被拐进窑子当鸭我舍不得。”</p><p> </p><p>计划成功一半，Antoine内心狂喜乱舞，笑容却越发乖巧。刚想乘胜追击把下一半也搞定，余光却突然扫到对岸忽明忽暗的路灯下一队可疑的黑影，怎么看怎么是一小队宪兵在搜捕犯人的模样。Camille敏锐地察觉到他脸色不对。他沿着Antoine的目光看了看对岸，显然也被吓得不轻，一双黑眼睛里全都是恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>“弗洛曼图街？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p> </p><p>Camille不再多说废话，抓起Antoine的手，沿着墙根的阴影开始在雨里狂奔。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>后来Antoine亲身参与了很多惊天动地的大事。比如一纸演讲结果了路易十六，比如在前线开嘴炮吓得反法同盟要塞守军当场投降，又比如惊天一站队送自己上了断头台。所有这些都被写进法兰西历史的边边角角，在风雨飘摇中左右着一整个国家的命运。</p><p>但这个夜晚与所有惊天动地来得都不同，没有家国天下，也没有血雨腥风。只有他未来的政敌拉着他的手、沿着塞纳河边毫无逼格地落荒而逃。冷雨黑暗配逃难，不管放进谁的回忆都免不了一个惨字做印记。Antoine却在这一地狼藉的惨中一直记得Camille手心的温度，如同一点星火，烧过他指尖，扩散进血液，再沿着血脉一路灌溉过心底。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>这个鸡飞狗跳的夜晚落幕在弗洛曼图街上脏乱差的小酒店。两只落汤鸡气喘吁吁扣响酒店大门。老板骂骂咧咧爬起来开门，看到这个农村小孩去嫖区居然找了个男人回来，吃瓜的表情刻在脸上都不带掩饰的。Antoine懒得理他，径直拉着Camille走过摇摇欲坠的楼梯，钻回那个勉强称得上是房间的地方——感谢半夜三更还在街上游荡的宪兵，他的后半段计划不用实施了，Camille现在不管愿不愿意，怎么都得住下。</p><p> </p><p>他本来有点担心Camille会嫌这地方没法睡。然而进门点灯、照亮这个暗红色的空间后，Camille对着眼前的单人床就是一声欢呼，既不嫌弃也不客气，脱得只剩条内裤直接就往床上栽，栽上去就打滚，丝毫不矫情，仿佛这就是自己的家。</p><p>客人都这么爽快地上了床，Antoine自然不用再揣个敬语装乖。何况Camille裤子都脱了，这边再端个架子讲话就真像出来嫖的了。于是Antoine省了弯弯绕绕，直接一脚踹上了Camille的腿：“喂，你去洗干净再睡我的床。”</p><p>Camille从枕头上抬起脸，一脸痛难信地看着他：“疯了吧你？你上来闻闻这霉味，我比它干净好吗？”</p><p>Antoine笑了。他想起自己刚拿钥匙打开这件旅店客房的时候，也曾被这脏劲震撼到了灵魂，震撼得开始怀疑人生。细细想来那也不过就是十个小时前。那会他丧得想从路上套匹野马冲去凡尔赛弑君，现下却因为有了另一人，这孤坟野冢般的可怕房间突然活色生香。</p><p>把Camille拐回来陪睡真是个明智的决定，他想，就算要把本来就窄的单人床再分一半也值了。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>等Antoine从盥洗室里大概收拾了一下出来，发现Camille居然还没睡，正抱着枕头坐床上一脸期待地看着他。</p><p>Antoine有点费解他怎么还醒着——也不是全然费解，他当然很清楚如果拐回来的是个妓女现在应该做什么。但Camille显然不是出来卖的，又早在大街上明确表示不跟没睡过男人的人做爱——那他现在又坐在这扑闪着大眼睛期待个什么？</p><p>城里人果然还是难懂，Antoine不该高估自己。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还不睡？”他问道。</p><p>床上那位睁着一双点漆般的眼睛，看上去比他还费解：“……这就睡了？”</p><p>Antoine无语，直截了当拎出了自己的困惑：“不睡也可以，你想做什么？”</p><p>Camille眼珠骨碌了两下，一脸欲言又止。跟着手一抬，把枕头扔回床头躺了回去，硬邦邦撂了一句：“睡了。朋友，麻烦灭灯，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“………………”</p><p>Antoine很无辜，彻底被搞懵。他知道Camille难伺候，不知道Camille这么难伺候。好好说话怎么这么难，你是反悔了想日我还是想爬起来开化妆舞会，难道不都是简简单单一句话的事？</p><p>可惜Camille好好说话不会，掐死对话的技能倒是练得炉火纯青。Antoine空有怨气，吵架无门，只好自己站在原地对着脏兮兮的墙壁干瞪眼，顺便气鼓鼓地吹灭了自己身边的一盏灯。</p><p>房间晃晃悠悠地暗了一半下去。他刚想移步到另一个角落去熄掉另一盏灯，天花板上突然渗下来了一阵不得了的声音。</p><p> </p><p>不，也可能不是天花板上，而是隔壁，这种声音就让人很难判断方向。木架子床摇晃的咯吱咯吱和丝丝缕缕甜腻的呻吟充斥着整个空间，听一会就转了向，甚至让人怀疑这不是别的房间的声音，而是自己脑子里的声音。随着摇床的节奏越来越快，愉悦的叫床声就也越发的激烈——是个女人的声音，有点见识的处男都知道这个女人正在干什么，何况Antoine不是处男，声音很容易触发身体记忆，回想起他曾拥抱亲吻抚摸过的女子。大脑再把浮现出来的图景稍加润色，19岁的少年立刻发现自己的下半身十分好使地迅速起了反应。</p><p> </p><p>太要命了，Antoine很崩溃：巴黎人的居住环境怎么比村里还恶劣。情色的声音源源不断往他脑腔里灌，他现在站也不是，走也不是，下意识地瞥了一眼床，希望折腾了这大半夜，Camille已经累得迅速睡死过去，给他个机会独自解决一下上脑的精虫。</p><p>可惜事与愿违，本来已经躺下的Camille不知为何居然又爬了起来，正斜倚在床头直勾勾地看着他，一脸诡谲的似笑非笑，摆明了就是在看戏。</p><p>Antoine顿时怒从心中起。他的怨气本就没消，Camille现在又一脸玩味地拿他当猴围观，更让人气不打一处来。稀奇古怪的念头蠢蠢欲动往外冒：如果没有Camille，他大可以原地开始自慰；既然没有这个如果、既然这个观众还在这毫无同情心地吃瓜，那不如就把观众睡了得了。身体硬点也无所谓，反正怎么都能日。</p><p> </p><p>——话虽如此，这会的Antoine总归还没练到后来那么不要脸、还没学会怎样凝视和勾引一个男人、还做不到简单高效地当着想睡的人的面直接脱衣服发情。他伴着越来越放肆的叫床声机械地走回床边坐下，谈不上任何技巧地盯着Camille几近赤裸的身体打量，目光划过他的前胸腰腹，一路划到胯腿的肌肉线条，毫无障碍地在脑中勾勒着它们被情欲扭曲后的模样。</p><p> </p><p>烛光朦胧中，Camille笑得愈加灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>“小朋友，你到底怎么了？”他嘴角弯弯，明知故问。</p><p>Antoine扯回视线，对着天花板一翻白眼——摇床的节奏现在更快了，女人的叫声里已经透出了点酣畅淋漓的狂态。</p><p>“你们城里人每天这都过的什么生活。”他很艰难地控制着自己急促的呼吸。</p><p>“喔，我习惯了。不瞒你说，这是我摇篮曲，我每晚睡前听声判断邻居的体位。”Camille气定神闲地靠近Antoine，贴着他耳朵用气音往外吐虎狼之词，“嗯……这个声音可能是个后入位，比较容易发力，所以床的动静这么大。你懂什么叫后入位吗，就是……”</p><p> </p><p>他成功了，Antoine到底还只有19岁。青春野性，血气方刚。哪里经受得起这么赤裸裸的调戏，他压根没让Camille把话说完，直接一抬手把对方按倒在床上。跟着利索地翻了上去，双腿钳住Camille的髋部跪坐下来。Camille完全放弃抵抗，半硬的器官怼在Antoine胯间迅速充血。得到默许的年轻人于是更加放肆。他俯下身，左手按上Camille的肩膀。右手勾起他的下巴，拇指轻抚过他的唇。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是出来卖的吗——”</p><p>Antoine随便挑起嘴角笑了笑。无数男男女女都跟他说过，他这样的浅笑看上去迷人异常。</p><p>“——多少钱？”</p><p> </p><p>Camille也笑了，他张开嘴含住Antoine的手指，温暖的舌头挑逗着他的指尖。右手顺着年轻人狭窄的腰线滑进他最后一件贴身衣物，熟练地磨蹭着年轻人的性器。</p><p> </p><p>“你的话，不要钱。”</p><p> </p><p>一拍即合，再矫情不是人。Antoine拇指顺势往下一用力，掰开Camille的嘴，直接亲了上去。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>亲男人和亲女人说到底也没什么区别，Antoine轻车熟路地用舌头侵入对方口腔，舔舐过温暖的上颚和湿滑的舌底，顺便上手去逗他胸前敏感的乳尖。他颇为无师自通地骑在Camille身上推拉着自己灵活的腰身，磨蹭着两人的性器。Camille很快就被这一套熟练的攻城略地折腾得气息散乱，粗暴地伸手就来扒Antoine的衣服和裤子，帮他把他炽热的身体整个暴露进空气里。一个吻下来，Antoine变得衣衫不整，狼狈不堪；Camille更加没好到哪去，他脸色潮红，眼睛湿润，一脸讨厌的贱笑早飞到九霄云外。能把Camille亲出这么可爱的模样，Antoine感到了空前的爽。</p><p> </p><p>“操。”Camille很暴躁，气都喘不匀，还要开嘴炮，“你不是说你没睡过男人吗？！”</p><p>这分明是在夸他的调情技术，Antoine却之不恭。</p><p>“对，不妨碍我照样睡你。”</p><p>“你……”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine没给他继续讲废话的机会，又堵了个简短的吻上去，直接封住了他的话。待到他确认Camille已经没有余裕再说废话后，便把亲吻逐步下移，吻过心脏小腹，直到不客气地一口含住对方完全被唤醒的欲望，十分生涩地尝试用嘴去取悦他。他用手顺着Camille的股缝摸索到他身后，就着一点前列腺液去开拓柔软的入口。Camille显然确实再没闲心说别的，他的声音被与隔壁一般无二的呻吟占据着，腹肌拉紧，腰难耐地往上顶，主动打开腿，分明就是无言的邀请。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine多少知道应该怎么日男人，虽然没有经验，但左不过就是换个洞插。看看Camille差不多已经整个人被情欲浸透，迷离的双眼透出丝丝缕缕的渴求，他不无成就感地松了口，知道差不多该进行下一步了。</p><p>“来，朋友，你不是要教我什么是后入位吗？”Camille一个平胸没得揉，Antoine只好揉了揉他屁股，邪里邪气地一笑。</p><p>“转过去，跪着。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>Camille目瞪口呆地盯着他看了几秒，看得Antoine一脑门子问号。但另一位难得的没多说什么，身体很诚实地遵从了这道命令，分外配合地摆了个让Antoine直接一挺腰就可以插的姿势。他的后腰线条利落，被未灭的角灯染上一抹暧昧，隆起的臀部在上面扫下细致的阴影，看上去分外情色。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine的目光流连在这片情色里，呼吸急促，全身都在抖。别看他表面撑得一脸淡定，仿佛久经沙场阅人无数，内心其实丝毫没底。到底还是半个处男，对日男人需要什么独特步骤一无所知。但箭在弦上不得不发，Camille体位都摆好了，到了这份上，他也只能跟着自己的直觉，对准入口直接就往里插。还没容他体会一下插男人和插女人到底感觉有什么不一样。Cmaille一声尖叫嚎了出来，不但Antoine差点被吓阳痿，连邻居家的叫床声都被他吓得戛然而止。</p><p> </p><p>“你大爷的！你他妈的要杀人啊？？？”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Antoine甚至没反应过来到底发生了什么。Camille这声穿耳魔音惊天动地，震得他有一秒的大脑空白。就在这一秒之内，他的整个世界突然颠倒过来，后背直接砸上了床板，疼得他本能地弓起身，却被Camille欺身压上，攥住他的手腕把他禁锢在了床上。Antoine有点跟不上状况，不知道一只纸老虎Camille在床上究竟哪来的这么大力气。在他意识到反抗之前，Camille已经熟练地顶开他的双腿，粗暴地用膝盖蹂躏着他的性器。这是年轻人未曾试过的抚慰手段，疼中带爽，没一会扩散的快感就让他腰软腿抖，更加没力气挣脱Camille的双手——不如说他也不再想挣脱了。他在逐渐掌控理智的愉悦里颇有些惊恐地抬头看着控制着他的人：Camille还是那个Camille，脸颊潮红未退，眼睛湿润依旧，瞳孔里埋藏着同样炽烈的欲火。但Antoine分明觉得他和刚刚哪里不一样——不一样的Camille俯下身来，湿热的亲吻连绵不断地印上他的前胸，锁骨，侧颈，跟着干脆利落一口咬上他的耳垂。Antoine一个激灵，喉间不由自主飘出一声满足的叹息。叹息的尾音缠绕进暧昧的空气，他猛然发觉自己这好像就是在叫床。</p><p>但他没空想那么多，Camille正在他耳边吹着气，问他想不想知道应该怎么插男人。他的声音里裹着欲望，透着危险，仿佛在暗示着什么Antoine从未认真想过的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>Antoine双手被扣着，脖子还是能动的，他侧过头去看Camille，看对方近在咫尺的眉和眼。他被他身体的温度整个笼罩着，胸胯腿都贴在一起，这样的距离本身就会让人产生致命的幻觉。他血液里流淌着性欲，脑子里翻滚着爱情，他主动凑上去亲了亲Camille早被他啃得红肿得分外性感的嘴唇，试探着用打开的双腿纠缠上他的腰。Camille的腰肢僵了僵，可能没想到换个位置他也能这么主动。</p><p> </p><p>“你是说你要操我。”Antoine结束一吻，问了句平铺直叙大白话。混在一屋子荷尔蒙里有种独特的风味。</p><p>“对。”Camille难得也好好说一次人话，“让处男当1真是天打雷劈，我再也不干了。“</p><p>“好。”Antoine深深吸了口气，“来操吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他感到手腕上的钳制一松，是Camille松开手直起身，脸上的表情有点复杂，大概Antoine一个乡下处男这么容易就接受了这个设定实在出乎他预料。Antoine还没来得及为此暗爽，Camille突然重新露出贱兮兮的笑容，嘴角一挑，把Antoine用过的命令式原封不动地甩了回来。</p><p> </p><p>“转过去。“Camille说，“跪着。”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine愣了一下，这才意识到自己刚刚信手拈来的命令式在床上猛然听到有多吓人。但这只是一瞬间的事，下一秒他就诚实地屈膝给了上头的情欲，效仿Camille先前的样子跪在床上。这个姿势屏蔽了Camille的行动，无法洞悉全局的感觉本来分外糟糕，却也同时让Antoine的神经加倍敏感。他的身体愈发的热，热得仿佛快要烧起来。年轻人怎么忍得了这样的折磨，直接就把右手放了下去，毫无顾忌地当着Camille的面开始自慰。</p><p>Camille正在床头柜里叮铃桄榔翻找着什么。听见Antoine这边床都叫上了，回身照着他的屁股就来了一巴掌。这刺激来得太突然，Antoine险些直接射自己手里。这还没完，Camille居然还轻佻地调戏上了：“瞅你这浪劲儿。”</p><p>Antoine回过头愤怒地横他：“你他妈不是要操我吗？快点，你再折腾会我自己解决了。”</p><p>“嗬，”Camille手里正拧着一个不知道他打哪摸来的盒子，不妨碍他继续打嘴炮，“听说处男都早泄，原来不是假的？”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine很想跳起来揍他，但他半边脑子正被快感霸占着，身体就没那么听使唤。在这短暂的动作延迟里，Camille已经借着位置优势俯身贴上了他的后背。他低头咬住Antoine的颈骨，湿热的气息拂过他耳后，Antoine立刻没出息地重新抖成一团。他感到Camille的手上沾了什么湿湿凉凉的东西，沿着他的尾椎一路向下摸索，最后短暂地停留在了入口处，带来一阵奇怪的酥麻感。</p><p>“开始有点不舒服，没准还疼，忍着。”Camille贴在他的耳边说，“过会让你爽的自己姓甚名谁都叫出来。”</p><p>说完他也不给Antoine回话的余地。手指一用力，借着充足的润滑直接推进了Antoine的身体。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>但就算如此，这场性事的前半段仍旧很灾难，处男被插无异于酷刑加身。就算Camille看上去经验丰富，就算前戏够长润滑够足，Camille当真往里捅的时候Antoine还是只觉得疼，疼得锥心又刺骨。Camille难得体贴地没有马上开始动，他一只胳膊横过Antoine胸前抱住他，另一只手娴熟地抚慰揉捏着他的性器。一边还不忘去舔吻年轻人敏感得一塌糊涂的耳后。Antoine在这多重的刺激下大脑缺氧，眼前发黑，不知道是因为疼还是因为隐隐约约的爽，身体一直抖个没完。与此同时还有一只Camille在他耳边讲各种淫词浪语。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的，”Camille说，“你夹得太紧了，放松点。”</p><p>Antoine乱七八糟地喘着气仰起头，把他脆弱的喉管暴露在Camille的唇舌下面。</p><p>“你动两下，没准我就放松了。”</p><p>Camille毫不跟他客气，真的依言顶了一下腰，他伸手上来懂行地用不大不小的力道掐住了Antoine的喉咙。Antoine本来就喘得激烈，这一下更是几近窒息。但可怕的窒息感居然好似可以放大排山倒海的疼痛之中混杂的丝丝快感。食髓知味的Antoine干脆抬手向后，主动又霸道地勾住了Camille的脖子。</p><p>“动快点。”Antoine又扔了个命令式出来，决定把自己完全交给Camille。他把眼睛闭上，做好了被日死的准备。事已至此，左右都是死，不如死快点。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>当然，Antoine并没死，不但没死，还奇迹般地爽了个痛快。Camille胆敢声称是出来卖的果然有点真才实学。他不厌其烦地换了无数个角度往Antoine的身体里插，插到最后总算找准了能让两人都觉出爽的那一点。年轻人残缺的记忆停留在Camille暴力地从后面掐住他的脖子把他脑袋按进枕头里的画面上，跟着便只有无穷无尽的快感，潮水一般淹没了他整个人。他甚至都不记得自己射了几次，很有可能不止一次。只记得在他清醒过来后隔壁正在哐啷哐啷地砸墙，而他自己下半身狼藉一片，身后穴口疼得要命。精液蹭的到处都是，有些还是白色的，有些都已经凝固成透明的，看上去极尽淫靡。他的Camille坐在他旁边，也是一脸高潮过后特有的神色：有点疲惫憔悴，又颇为神清气爽，两个极端奇妙地混合着。他伸过手来摸了摸Antoine的头发，随口夸了他一句：“宝贝儿你可真棒。”</p><p> </p><p>Antoine气息未平，脑子没醒，迷惑地看了一眼墙：“隔壁干什么呢？”</p><p>Camille凝视了他半晌，说了句很可怕的话：</p><p>“你刚刚叫床的动静。可能全楼都已经知道这屋发生什么了。”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>转天Antoine再醒来已经是下午。他可能是被压醒的：Camille正趴在他胸口睡得香，一只手垂下去，也不知道是有意还是无意，刚好停留在他的胯间。床小真是原罪，Antoine明明记得昨晚入睡前他嫌热，于是跟Camille划界侧身各睡半张床，谁知一觉醒来就睡成了这种亲密姿势。他稍微拧了下身子，想舒展下酸痛的肢体，Camille立刻就跟着醒了——他显然是想伸手揉眼睛，不料胳膊一抬，直接碰到了Antoine半硬的器官。</p><p>“年轻可真好。”Camille直白赤裸地看着Antoine的下半身感叹道。</p><p>Antoine没跟他客气，眼神也直勾勾地搜寻到了他的下半身——明明也是个半勃起状态。</p><p>“你不也一样。”</p><p>他的脑子从梦中逐渐醒来，里面又浮现出昨晚那场他大部分时间都在爽到失忆的盛大情事，觉得还是该继续对自己坦诚。</p><p>“再来一炮吗？”他问Camille。</p><p>另一个显然被这个疯狂的提议吓了一跳。但他盯着Antoine看了一会，目光里的惊讶就逐渐褪去，重新染上了情欲的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>“我可真是个慈善家。”Camille说，“居然在这破地方连睡两天处男。”</p><p>“昨天是，今天不是了。给你当1不用天打雷劈。”Antoine说，“转过去跪着。”</p><p>“我操，你是只会这一种体位吗？”</p><p>Camille一个翻身骑到Antoine身上，一把抄起昨夜被他随手扔在床头柜上的盒子。这次却不是把油往Antoine身体里捅，而是往自己身体里捅。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥今天教你受上位。”</p><p>他一边熟练地给自己扩张，一边俯下身，笑着吻上Antoine的嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者的虎狼之词：写完觉得SJ和Cami确实不能在一起，他俩要是在一起，最后的下场很可能是一起死于精尽。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SJ是否曾经偷了银器到巴黎、又是否曾经因此入狱是一桩历史悬案，在这里我为了丧心病狂搞拉郎设定是有这么回事。</p><p>SJ出走的路线和计划全部抄袭Jörg Monar的SJ传。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>